Secret
by Nelja
Summary: Au centre de détention juvénile, Speed et Coat of Arms se retrouvent dans la même cellule, personne ne les surveille, et il devient urgent de trouver un sujet de conversation. Les super-pouvoirs, par exemple. Rating pour situations sexuelles.


__

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics. Speed (Tommy) a été créé par Allan Heinberg et Coat-of-Arms (Lisa) par Paul Cornell.

Cette fic contient beaucoup de tension sexuelle, et de brefs passages plus érotiques à la fin. Le rating est R (ou M, ou adulte), pour relations sexuelles entre adolescents.

Ecrit pour la communauté livejournal 30_interdits sur le thème "Huis clos - quatre murs et toi et moi". 

* * *

"Gagné !"

Les portes de la cellule spéciale viennent juste de claquer. Lisa est enfermée dans le noir total, dans une cellule totalement vide, lisse et insonorisée, juste une vibration sourde qui empêche de s'endormir.

Et si elle ne peut rien entendre de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, la conclusion est simple. Elle est presque sûre de reconnaître cette voix, ces syllabes trop brèves.

"Tommy ?"

"J'aicruquetunedemanderaisjamais." Sa voix ralentit peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouve vitesse humaine.

Lisa est honnêtement soulagée, parce que personne n'aurait pu non plus l'entendre de l'extérieur ; la punition est un confinement si total que les cellules ne sont même pas surveillées. Et Tommy... elle ne le connaît pas en profondeur - les garçons et les filles se voient assez peu, et toujours sous surveillance - mais elle peut imaginer pire compagnie. Surtout selon les critères du centre de détention.

Le pire étant que cette obscurité et cette solitude sont si terribles qu'elle aurait peut-être bien accueilli avec joie la pire compagnie aussi. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ses geôliers comptent la laisser ici. Pas trop longtemps, pense-t-elle, vu qu'elle n'a ni à manger ni à boire. Mais dix heures ici peuvent en paraître cent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je m'entrainais à utiliser mon pouvoir pour leur passer devant le nez. Et ça a marché. Je les ai eus. Un jour je m'enfuirai, j'en suis sûr."

"Ca n'améliorera pas tes chances de fuite si tu es surpris à faire des choses comme ça." objecte-t-elle. "Ils pourraient te mettre un inhibiteur permanant."

"Je ne me ferai pas prendre. Pas comme toi."

Lisa grimace. Il ne peut pas la voir de toute façon. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se moque d'elle - elle ne s'est pas fait prendre, en fait, elle s'est dénoncée. Cette émeute était une forme d'art, et elle entendait bien la signer, depuis le début.

Mais elle doit avouer que sa fierté aurait été mieux flattée s'il avait au moins fait semblant d'être venue pour elle, et pas parce qu'une porte à haute sécurité lui tendait les bras pour son entrainement.

"Ils te verront bien en ouvrant, après." proteste-t-elle sans conviction.

"Je verrai le rai de lumière, et je serai parti avant même qu'ils me voient. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton honneur sera totalement sauf."

Il a une brève pause. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

"Je veux dire, ton honneur de fille qui n'a besoin de rien d'autre que son imagination pour meubler sa captivité. J'espère au moins que tu es contente de me voir !"

"Cela dépend." répond-elle d'un ton qu'elle essaie de rendre le plus neutre possible. Elle _est_ contente de le voir. Elle a envie de rire. Toute seule, elle en serait peut-être déjà à la phase où elle a envie de pleurer. "Tu as amené de la lumière ? Et, idéalement, de la peinture ? J'aimerais décorer les murs. Même si personne ne les voit jamais. Parce que personne ne les voit jamais."

"Eh non, faut pas abuser non plus ! Pour la lumière, je peux peut-être faire exploser quelque chose. Sauf que le mur ici n'explose pas. Ca sera court."

Et l'un d'entre nous y perdra un morceau de ses vêtements, pense Lisa. L'avantage de l'obscurité est que personne ne la verra si elle rougit comme une adolescente vertueuse, voire innocente. Même elle ne peut pas en être certaine.

"D'accord, alors parlons seulement !" s'exclame-t-elle. Elle répond autant à elle qu'à lui. Elle ressent soudain le besoin de baisser sa voix, alors qu'elle sait bien que personne ne peut l'entendre. "Tu penses vraiment que tu peux t'évader ? Avec la surveillance dehors, et tout ?"

"J'en suis sûr ! Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi, ce jour-là ?"

Cela la prend au dépourvu. Pas seulement à cause de la confiance en lui dont il faut preuve.

"Pas la peine." assure-t-elle. "Je vais faire mon temps, et ils me laisseront partir."

La suite est en non-dits. Les "normaux" partent quand leur temps est fini, oui. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour eux, ici. Ceux qui ont des super-pouvoirs, mutants ou autres... c'est différent. On dirait qu'il y a toujours une raison, une punition, pour augmenter leur temps de peine. Elle pensait, au début, que c'était une question de racisme simple du système, mais maintenant, même avec les discussions surveillées, des rumeurs transpirent. Ce n'est pas pour ce qu'ils pourraient faire dehors qu'on les garde, c'est pour ce qu'ils pourraient faire ici.

Et maintenant serait le moment idéal pour en parler, dans le plus grand secret, et si Tommy voulait le faire, bien sûr...

Mais sa présence ici est du temps volé à leurs gardiens, du temps pour se réjouir, pas pour désespérer comme ils le voulaient. Du temps pour rêver.

"Quand tu seras dehors," demande-t-elle, "est-ce que tu comptes devenir super-héros, ou super-méchant, ou quelque chose ?"

"De toute façon, j'ai un pouvoir." dit-il d'un ton de défi, "donc je serai bien _quelque chose_. Selon ta définition."

"Non, non ! Super-héros, ou super-méchant, c'est très différent de la personne moyenne, pouvoir ou pas ! Certains n'en ont pas, d'ailleurs !"

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était la même chose. Super-héros et super-méchants" précise-t-il, et elle a l'impression de l'entendre sourire, ce qui est bon.

"Pas tout à fait, je reconnais. Mais ce n'est pas si différent. Et je ne parle pas que de ceux qui passent de l'un à l'autre en permanence. C'est une question de symétrie. Ou plutôt, de presque symétrie. Si on échange les super-héros et les super-méchants, certaines choses changent, mais en toute petite quantité. Assez fascinant."

Il ne répond pas. Il ne trouve rien à répliquer d'intelligent, ou cela l'ennuie. Ou les deux. Lisa a l'habitude.

"Tu sais," poursuit-elle, "j'étais contente d'être envoyée ici, alors qu'il y a un autre centre pas loin de chez moi et au règlement beaucoup plus cool ! Parce que je pensais qu'avec tous ces détenus à pouvoirs, il y aurait plein de super-méchants, ou au moins de gens qui ont le potentiel de le devenir ! Voire de super-héros, en mode anti-héros, je veux dire. Mais non ! Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, les gens ici n'ont utilisé leurs pouvoirs que pour des buts égoïstes."

"Eh !"

"Ou par accident."

"Ce n'est pas ce que les super-méchants font d'habitude ? Les buts égoïstes ?"

"C'est ce que peut laisser croire une exploration superficielle. Mais en fait, leurs buts avoués sont secondaires, dans la plupart des cas. Ils cherchent le gloire, et la reconnaissance. Ils défient les super-héros au lieu de chercher à s'en dissimuler... D'accord, la gloire est un but égoïste aussi, mais au moins ce n'est ni matérialiste ni prosaïque, pas comme ce qu'on trouve ici. Et puis, c'est fun !"

Ses joues s'enflamment, et elle se sent jubiler, rien que d'en parler. Elle est certaine que si _elle_ avait des super-pouvoirs elle serait bien incapable de les contrôler.

Maintenant serait le moment idéal pour se rapprocher de Tommy, mais elle n'a pas de don pour ça, pour tout ce qui n'est pas de l'art, pour n'être ni trop passive, ni trop demandeuse. Elle n'aimerait pas s'il se rapprochait, dans le noir, avait-elle pensé. Et donc elle ne va pas faire la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf qu'elle aimerait peut-être, en fait. Sauf que non. Pas sur le principe, mais dans les faits, oui. Elle devrait vraiment arrêter de penser, parfois !

"Tu aimerais que je devienne un super-méchant, donc ?"

Elle rougit, imagine un sourire tordu avec le ton ironique, et c'est peut-être encore mieux que ce qu'elle pourrait voir s'ils avaient de la lumière. La tension sexuelle lui semble étouffante, mais c'est peut-être juste elle. Elle ne peut pas savoir, dans cette obscurité.

Cela fait longtemps que personne ne l'a écoutée. Et elle pourrait dire oui, et elle aurait presque l'impression d'avoir créé quelque chose, mais d'un autre côté...

"Tu as le choix !" répond-elle d'un ton de défi. "Ca, ou devenir un super-héros qui vient sauver les jeunes filles dans leurs cellules !"

Cette fois-ci, elle ne réfléchit pas, et lui non plus probablement, et c'est tant mieux, c'est juste un courant qui les emporte, alors qu'ils se rapprochent, il touche son cou maladroitement, mais sa main reste plus brûlante et douce que ce que Lisa peut se rappeler. Il cherche son visage, elle l'embrasse, et bientôt c'est lui qui l'embrasse, à pleine bouche, et elle a l'impression de sentir la violente décharge d'hormones dans son corps. Leurs épaules se frottent un instant, et quand elle cherche à poser une main à terre pour garder son équilibre, elle écrase la cuisse de Tommy, rougit, la retire très vite.

"Pardon." dit-elle, et ce qui est passé entre eux se brise et tombe à terre.

Et c'est trop bête, ils sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, probablement, s'il n'a pas encore reculé devant sa stupidité. Ils ne peuvent pas voir le visage l'un de l'autre, et personne ne fait le premier pas. Elle veut voir son visage. Pas seulement pour voir si elle a la moindre chance de rattraper sa chance en lui sautant dessus, mais aussi parce qu'il est particulièrement mignon - elle a tendance à le classer comme "mignon" objectivement, mais aujourd'hui, il vient d'être promu en "très, très mignon".

Et avec ça, elle n'est toujours pas capable de lui demander s'il veut encore l'embrasser. Lisa a toujours plus de facilité pour choquer que pour chercher un compromis. Le plus souvent, cela marche mieux en art que dans les relations humaines.

On ne dira jamais assez à quel point un éclairage correct est important pour le flirt. Ou connaître bien les gens, elle suppose que ça pourrait marcher aussi. Elle respire vite. Lui aussi, elle l'entend, mais c'est Tommy, cela ne veut rien dire. Elle devrait dire quelque chose de brillant sur la sexualité des super-héros et des super-méchants, mais son esprit est complètement vide de ce côté, ou plutôt il ne lui dit que "je veux, je veux, je veux". Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui.

Et pourtant, elle a une idée complètement folle, mais qui pourrait marcher, et qui, c'est important aussi, sera frappante même si elle ne marche pas.

Après s'être préparée dans un silence difficile, elle lance un de ses noeuds à cheveux dans sa direction globale.

"Je voudrais bien de la lumière." murmure-t-elle du ton le plus doux qu'elle peut. "Si tu es toujours d'accord..."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Lisa voit la lumière jaillir à travers son poing fermé, en rayons de lumière ; elle peindra ça, un jour, mais avec un décor qui n'est pas résistant aux explosions, parce que c'est plus intéressant. Elle voit l'expression de son visage, cette lassitude boudeuse qu'elle connaît - adaptée à la situation, elle doit reconnaître.

Et puis _il_ la voit, entièrement nue - ce n'est pas comme si l'uniforme de la prison lui allait bien, de toute façon, et elle voit l'expression de son visage changer, l'ahurissement, le choc, l'attirance, l'intérêt pour cette mise en scène, aussi, et l'idée seule de lui faire ressentir cela fait brûler son corps, comme si elle en avait encore besoin.

Et puis la lumière s'enfuit, juste un éclair de beauté secrète, et cela, elle ne le traduira jamais en une oeuvre, c'est pour eux deux seulement.

Il n'y a plus besoin de questions, maintenant. La fraction d'un instant, et ils pressent à nouveaux leurs lèvres, leurs corps, et il se trouvent que les vêtements sont juste ce qu'il faut pour faire coussin avec le sol trop dur.

"Meilleur usage de ces cellules de tous les temps." murmre-t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle approuve dans un gémissement. Elle se serait masturbée de toute façon, tôt ou tard, parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre activité à avoir ici, mais elle réussit à se retenir de le mentionner. Cela casserait l'ambiance.

Et puis ce n'aurait pas été la moitié du dixième aussi bon que ce qui se passe maintenant. En tant que concept, du moins, dans son esprit jubilant. Pour ce qui est des faits, elle donnera sa conclusion plus tard... sauf que Tommy a ses mains sur ses seins, et en fait, elle peut trancher tout de suite. Cela n'a rien de comparable.

"Je les détruirai quand même, un jour." continue Tommy. Il parcourt son corps de ses mains, pour chasser l'obscurité, et Lisa attaque ses vêtements, se rappelant juste à temps qu'il n'est pas censé avoir été là, donc qu'il vaut mieux les laisser en état. "Mais avec du regret pour celle-ci, peut-être."

C'est une des choses les plus romantiques qu'on a jamais dites à Lisa - au sens littéraire de la chose, pas fleur bleue - et cela ne devrait pas lui faire tant d'effet.

Elle libère le sexe de Tommy, déjà à moitié dur, s'enivre de le sentir durcir dans sa main. Elle est à peu près sûre que c'est lui que cela devrait exciter, pas elle, mais si elle peut avoir les deux, elle ne se plaint pas.

Il lèche la pointe de ses seins, et elle _devrait_ bientôt arriver à l'état où elle ne pense plus du tout.

Elle espère encore, fugitivement, que sa détention durera le plus longtemps possible, après tout. Elle voudrait, comme Tommy, pouvoir transformer dix heures en cent.


End file.
